<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>now you take all of me by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394220">now you take all of me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>return to me (you have no choice) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesiac Keith (Voltron), Conditioning, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Dominant Lotor (Voltron), Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Nudity, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intersex Keith (Voltron), Intimacy, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith isn't in his right mind in this, Kissing, Lotor is a Creep, M/M, Manipulative Lotor (Voltron), Manipulative Relationship, Master/Slave, Mpreg, Nudity, Omega Keith (Voltron), PLEASE BEWARE THE WARNINGS THIS IS DARK, Pet Names, Possessive Lotor (Voltron), Pregnant Keith (Voltron), Slave Keith (Voltron), Stockholm Syndrome, Submissive Keith (Voltron), This is very dark, Touching, Why Did I Write This?, but not really mpreg because alien biology, messed up relationship, not consenting but he's submitting, sometimes it's consensual sometimes it's not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith's been in Lotor's hands for forty weeks, now, and things aren't as perfect as he once believed. </p><p>Lotor's colder, harsher, more distant. </p><p>But then they discover that Keith is a rare case: a galran omega. </p><p>And things just get worse from there.</p><hr/><p>Whump fic. Continuation of <i>and i always return</i>. Keith/Lotor but the relationship is abusive.<br/>PLEASE HEED WARNINGS IN TAGS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lotor (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>return to me (you have no choice) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>now you take all of me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A couple of people asked me for a sequel to 'and i always return' and being quarantined has left me plenty of time for ideas...<br/>So, here. </p><p>This is a dark fic so please heed the warnings in the tags. Things get really bad after the section beginning 'forty-seven weeks'.</p><p>Still I hope you like!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been forty weeks, since Lotor first took Keith, and not everything as as perfect as Keith wants it to be. </p><p>He sits at his Master's feet, in his usual position, and lets his head rest against his Master's leg, incase the prince wants to play with Keith's long hair.</p><p>But his Master is tense, focused purely on the meeting that Keith lacks the attention span to listen to, and pays no heed to him.</p><p>Keith stifles a whine, because his Master has been like this a couple of weeks, now.</p><p>Something went wrong on a mission of revenge, and now his Master barely has the time for him, doesn't even take him to bed, instead leaves him chained at the throne every night. Touches are scarce, kisses don't happen, and Keith is sick of it. </p><p>He...he <em>wants</em> to be with his Master, more than anything. He was taken and made to be a <em>person</em> but he knows he's <em>not</em>, he's just an animal, a pet, and he's fine with that.</p><p>He was desperate to return, and for a short while, everything was perfect. His Master whispered promises of protection, of belonging, and that was all Keith needed to hear. </p><p>But now his Master is cold, and Keith feels more alone than ever.</p><p>He's just...cast aside. </p><p>And maybe that makes him a little more desperate. Maybe he's just not thinking when one of the generals takes a special interest in him. Maybe he should've just...waited for his Master to return.</p><p>But there's no one else around, and the general's <em>here</em>, and it's not as if Keith can move far anyway, still being chained to the throne in his Master's absence. </p><p>The general climbs up the steps, and Keith doesn't even flinch away. </p><p>"You're a pretty little thing, aren't you?" he says, crouching down beside him, reaching out a hand to brush against his cheek. He's so hungry for the touch that he leans into it and keens.</p><p>"Aw, has Lotor left you alone too long? Not satisfying you?"</p><p>Keith blinks, and the general is suddenly very close, his breath heavy on Keith's cheek. Something in him is screaming a warning but then he's being touched and <em>oh</em>, he melts completely, eyes fluttering closed as the general runs his hands over his chest, then presses on his shoulders as he moves to straddle him.</p><p>"Fascinating," the general murmurs, "You're so very submissive. I wonder..." His hand slips below Keith's loincloth, and Keith gasps, now trying to move away, but the larger galra has him firmly pinned. He's used to being touched down there, but only when his Master washes him, and this feels...<em>different</em>. More like a violation.</p><p>Though he's just an animal, how <em>can</em> he be violated? </p><p>Eventually the general pulls his hand back, wiping it on his cloak, and grins down at Keith's prone form.</p><p>"I'm assuming Lotor doesn't know that you're an omega, otherwise he would surely be taking you to bed. I would, of course, if it weren't for the fact that it'd likely be the last thing I do." The general laughs, and Keith doesn't understand.</p><p>
  <em>Omega? What does he-</em>
</p><p>His thoughts are abruptly cut off as the general grabs his face and kisses him roughly, forcing his tongue in, and Keith doesn't like it, he tastes <em>wrong</em> but at the same time he's <em>missed</em> being kissed and he <em>wants</em> this-</p><p>As quickly as he started, the general pulls away and stands up, leaving Keith lying at the foot of the throne, a little more bruised, and longing for more gentle touches and kisses. </p><p>"Doctor? What are you doing here?" </p><p>Keith and the - general, <em>doctor</em>, whatever he is - both turn their heads to see the prince entering, his appearance a little more ruffled than usual. </p><p>"Ah, Prince Lotor," the doctor greets, "You asked me to give your little pet a health check, remember?" </p><p>"Oh," his Master says, "Oh, I must've forgotten, Doctor. My apologies. How is he?" </p><p>The doctor glances over Keith quickly. "Mostly healthy, just a little underweight and he seems to be a little depressed, too. Have you been giving him less attention, of late?"</p><p>"Unfortunately, yes," his Master sighs, "I have been busy with...other matters."</p><p>Keith stares at the ground, feeling even more insignificant than usual. If his Master can't even make time for him, then what use is he? </p><p>"Hmm, well I imagine that would have some negative impact on him, especially as he's an omega," the doctor says casually.</p><p>The prince stiffens. "Omega? I... I thought the secondary genders were mostly wiped out!"</p><p>"Oh, I didn't realise that you were unaware," the doctor lies, "But it appears that the trait still runs through some bloodlines. He's almost unnaturally submissive, and he has the physical characteristics, too."</p><p>There is something different in his Master's eyes, and Keith doesn't know whether to be afraid or not. </p><p>"Thank you, Doctor," he says, "That will be all."</p><p>The doctor bows and leaves quickly, leaving Keith alone with his Master once more. </p><p>"Well, it seems like I need to make the time for you, sweetheart. I'm sorry for being so busy lately...the people who took you from me are awfully difficult to handle." His Master sighs, then unchains him from the throne. "Still, I will put in <em>extra</em> effort now. I suppose you don't know what an omega is...not that you have the ability to comprehend it, anyway... But it is a <em>good</em> thing, sweetheart." </p><p>As he's talking, he walks down the stairs and towards the bedroom, motioning for Keith to follow at his heels.</p><p>"I will explain it to you, anyway. You see, we galra used to have both primary and secondary genders. The secondary started to disappear, over time, and now only a few bloodlines still present with a secondary gender. My father and I are one rare occurrence, both of us presenting as alpha. It seems that you came from a special bloodline, too, as you are an omega."</p><p>By now, they've reached the bedroom, and Keith climbs onto the bed when his Master gestures for him to do so, happy that <em>something</em> is back to normal. He doesn't quite understand all of his Master's words, but he listens regardless, certain he will try to work out all the meanings when his Master inevitably leaves him alone again.</p><p>"We will try something different, soon," his Master whispers, getting into bed beside him, "But for now..." His words trickle into nothing as he presses kisses to Keith's neck, gentle at first, until Keith gives no response, and his Master then presses harder. Keith gasps as the kisses send tingles over his touch-starved skin, his Master's lips so much more <em>welcome</em> than the doctor's, and his body goes limp as always, happy to let his Master's hands and lips run over him, even if they leave bruises and marks in their wake.</p><p>"I almost forgot how <em>beautiful</em> you are, sweetheart," his Master croons, "You are going to do something <em>great</em> for me, soon. And in return, I will prioritise you, now. That, I do promise."</p><p>Keith just blinks lazily, his mind in too much of a blissful state from all the sudden attention and kisses. </p><p>His Master's lips connect to his, and he completely falls into his own little heaven. </p>
<hr/><p>It's been forty two weeks, and Keith is happier than he's ever been.</p><p>His Master spends the entire day with him, even bringing Keith along to his secret meetings, where Keith is told just to sit at his Master's feet, and stay low and quiet. He obeys, as always, and his Master keeps stroking him throughout.</p><p>Whenever he sits by the throne, his Master pets him now, sneaking kisses when they're alone. Mealtimes take longer again, his Master still feeding him by hand but there's more to eat, and every night he's gently but thoroughly bathed before they go to bed. His Master has taken to braiding his hair in the evenings, too, and Keith likes that very much.<br/>
But some things are changing, too, and Keith is a little confused by them. For some reason, his Master has been removing his loincloth in the mornings, replacing it with a long, soft garment, that slips over his head, his arms go through, and it hangs to his knees.</p><p>A dress, he thinks it's called.</p><p>His Master starts putting him in a few different dresses, keeping his hair braided nicely too, and Keith is confused. Clothes are a person-thing and he's <em>not</em> so why is his Master dressing him in them? Why is his Master trying to make him a person, he doesn't <em>want</em> to be, he's completely happy being a pet because <em>that is what he was made for. </em></p><p>His Master sits on the couch one day, and Keith sits as his feet, but his Master motions for him to sit beside him. Confused, Keith climbs up and rests his head in his Master's lap, but his Master pushes him and molds him so he's sitting upright beside him. </p><p>Keith's no longer happy; he's confused and completely out of his depth, and his body trembles.</p><p>"Sweetheart?" his Master whispers, and Keith just shakes more, wanting to curl in on himself or get back onto the floor because this is wrong wrong <em>wrong</em>-</p><p>"Oh, sweetheart. I'm not trying to make you be a person," his Master sighs, and some weight goes off Keith's shoulders. His Master strokes his cheeks gently, and he leans in, closing his eyes. </p><p>"I'm just trying to show how beautiful you are. I told you I'd prioritise you, but that does mean others will see more of you now. They don't quite understand our... relationship... And in those situations it is much better for you to be wearing something a little more flattering. Besides, aren't I allowed to dress up my little pet, my sweetheart?" His hands move, trailing over Keith's collar and down his chest, pressing the soft fabric closer to Keith's skin. He's pushing Keith back, too, and Keith lets himself fall into the soft cushions as his Master leans over him.</p><p>"You're so very <em>beautiful</em> like this," his Master murmurs, before he kisses Keith.</p><p>Keith submits as always, letting his Master take complete control, only kissing back when his Master becomes less rough. He's still confused over a lot of things, but he lacks the mental capacity to dwell on his Master's words for too long. </p><p>If his Master wants to play with him in a new way, that's fine. </p><p>As long as he <em>never</em> forces Keith to be a person. </p>
<hr/><p>It's been forty five weeks, and Keith is still a little on edge. His Master's behaviour hasn't changed a lot, but Keith is noticing a few differences, like how his Master talks to him more, keeps telling him about the <em>great thing</em> that Keith's going to do. He's also begun tearing down Keith's boundaries, worse than when Keith had returned to him after the paladins captured him. Then, his Master had just taken his loincloth away for a few days, and was a little rougher with touches.</p><p>But now, his Master has discarded the loincloth completely, and Keith is in a dress during the day and naked at night, save for the collar that is constantly around his neck. He's also being fed things that are less sweet and more nutrients, and increasingly frequently too, so he can actually feel his body gaining weight - not becoming fat, but more healthy. </p><p>He...doesn't quite know what to think of the new situation, and can't help but feel like his Master is...<em>preparing</em> him for something. Presumably, this 'great thing'.</p><p>There's one food, too, that his Master gives him every morning, though it's more like a little pill. It doesn't taste of much, and he doesn't see the point in it, but after he's been having it for two weeks he starts to feel <em>different</em>. When his Master touches and kisses him, he craves it even more, craves something more that he's never wanted before. His groin feels odd, too, like there's a constant pool of heat down there, but he checks himself when he uses the toilet and everything looks okay.</p><p>But one evening, as Keith lies prone and naked, his Master on top of him, touching and kissing with almost bruising force, he gets a sudden rush of heat and feels <em>wet</em>. His Master doesn't notice at first, trailing kisses over Keith's chest, but Keith lets out a moan, making his Master sit back.</p><p>"What is it, sweetheart?" </p><p>Keith doesn't know the words or sounds to convey, so he just lies there, waiting for his Master to look him over. Sure enough, his Master sees the liquid running down Keith's legs, but he isn't disgusted as Keith feared.</p><p>Instead, he seems...<em>delighted</em>. </p><p>"Oh, sweetheart, don't worry. This is perfect," he croons, "Absolutely perfect. I think you're almost ready." </p><p>
  <em>Ready...for what? </em>
</p><p>Keith isn't sure he wants to know, and his Master doesn't tell him, anyway, just returns to kissing him as normal.</p>
<hr/><p>It's been forty seven weeks, and things change.</p><p>His Master keeps up their new habits, keeps giving him the nutrients and the strange pill, and almost every night now Keith ends up wet, the warmth in his groin never ceasing to the point that it hurts. His Master seems to sense that, and takes the opportunity to rub circles on Keith's groin and his thighs, pressing a little hard on the latter to leave fingerprint bruises. </p><p>"Are you ready to do something special for me?" his Master whispers as he kisses Keith's exposed skin.</p><p>Keith doesn't know why he's asking, because, well, he's ready if his Master wants him to be.</p><p>He is his Master's to command, and he will submit to anything his Master wants.</p><p>So he just lies there like always, not really questioning <em>why</em> his Master is taking off his shorts and is naked now, too, then his Master is in top of him again and something is pressing <em>into</em> him and the heat turns to a pleasant warmth but it still <em>hurts</em> just in a different way and he moans against his Master's lips. </p><p>"You're so <em>good</em>, sweetheart. So <em>nice</em>," his Master purrs, pushing harder against him in every way. </p><p>Keith isn't getting any pleasure from this - he feels <em>wrong, dirtied</em> - but his Master seems to love it and he's made to submit so he just...lets it happen. </p><p>Afterwards, his Master bathes him, and Keith is limp, parts of him that he didn't actually know he had aching. There's blood and other strange liquids on his legs and around his groin and he looks away as his Master scrubs them off, unable to chase away the feeling that he's been violated. </p><p>In the morning, things are okay, with his Master kissing him awake, clothing him in a soft dress, then taking him to the other room where he sits at his Master's feet and takes the food straight from his Master's offered hand.</p><p>Part of him wants to refuse the pill, but he can't, he's a pet, he must obey, and so he takes it as normal.</p><p>The rest of the day is okay, as well, but in the evening, his Master strips before climbing into bed again, and after only a few kisses, his Master is pressing into him just like the previous night.</p><p>And then it happens again. </p><p>And again.</p><p>And again. </p><p>After a week of this, Keith's body is a mosaic of bruises and marks left by his Master's lips, especially on his face and neck, and around his hips, thighs, and groin.</p><p>His Master praises him, telling him he's so <em>perfect</em> and <em>beautiful</em> and <em>good</em>, but Keith just feels <em>used</em>. </p><p>He hurts, and he didn't know he could feel so violated, and he doesn't completely understand what happened... </p><p>But, deep down, he does.</p><p>He knows that his Master was <em>inside</em> him, knows that shouldn't actually be possible but it somehow <em>was</em> and maybe it's because of the <em>omega</em> thing but Keith just knows it's <em>wrong</em>.</p><p>He'd rather his Master ignore him than have to experience this, every night. </p><p>But Keith doesn't have a say in it, doesn't have a say at all, he's not a person, he doesn't get to have these opinions. He's happy to submit to his Master but... not in this way.</p><p>Not like this. </p><p>His Master takes him to a new room the next day, with a woman he doesn't recognise. There's a single bed in the centre of the room, and his Master commands him onto it, so of course he obeys. Then his Master pulls up the hem of his dress, exposing his groin and stomach, and barks instructions at the woman. She busies around, spiking things into his arm, rubbing things over his stomach, and Keith lies there, enduring it all, and not understanding. </p><p>"Well?" his Master prompts, when she is done.</p><p>"Negative, I'm afraid. You are giving...them the pills?"</p><p>"Of course, every day!"</p><p>"And is everything functioning for you?"</p><p>"Yes! I'm taking the pills you prescribed for me, too." </p><p>"Then you're just going to have to try again," the woman says, and his Master looks disappointed. </p><p>"How long?"</p><p>"I'll check up every five quintants. We'll assess the situation as we go."</p><p>"Thank you." His Master then turns back to Keith, pulling his dress back down. "Come on, sweetheart. You haven't yet achieved what I wanted, but that just means we have more time together."</p><p>Keith follows at his Master's heels, his usual crawl, and something in his chest is sinking, fearing that what has happened the last few nights will become their new routine. </p><p>And to his horror, it does. </p>
<hr/><p>It's been fifty weeks, and Keith is drifting, lost somewhere in his mind. All the kinds words from his Master are gone, as are the gentle touches, and it seems like all his Master wants to do is get inside him. It started as every night, but now his Master has him naked and pinned in the daytime, too, forcing himself in, and Keith... </p><p>Keith lets go of his body, letting himself drift away in his mind, because he doesn't want to be there. He submits, as that's all he can do, and then he lets his Master play with his body as he escapes elsewhere. </p><p>He's more and more reluctant to return, knowing he'll only be met with pain, and the sight of bruises and fluids running down his legs. </p><p>Whatever the woman and his Master are testing him for hasn't happened yet, and his Master's frustration is growing. He's due another test, tomorrow, and he hopes that they finally get something other than 'negative', because he's not sure how long he can survive this. </p><p>His Master forces himself into Keith twice that day, then all through the night, and Keith keeps drifting, almost terrified to come back. <br/>
When he eventually does, his Master has just finished bathing him, and dresses him, before commanding him to come with him to the testing-place. Keith is exhausted and hungry, but he follows, getting on the bed and lying still as he's poked and prodded and tested. </p><p>The woman seems to take longer, this time. </p><p>"Anything?" his Master asks, almost desperate.</p><p>She looks at him, and smiles. "Positive."</p><p>Keith is relieved, because maybe his Master will stop that treatment, now. And his Master is absolutely delighted, gathering Keith close to him, kissing his head and his cheeks and his lips with the tenderness that Keith has missed. </p><p>"Well done, sweetheart," his Master whispers, "Well done, my beautiful. You have done something <em>great</em>, my darling."</p><p>Keith snuggles into his Master's embrace, soaking up the soft, gentle touches, as his Master's hands run down his chest and rub his stomach. </p><p>"Very great," his Master repeats, "Very great." He then turns his attention back to the woman, "How long, do you estimate?"</p><p>"I'd say it's only been a few quintants so far. Difficult to tell, with the unique genetics, but I'd estimate six phoebs," she replies.</p><p>"Six phoebs?" his Master echoes. </p><p>Keith's mind somehow translates that to approximately 26 weeks. </p><p>"Yes, unfortunately we cannot speed up the process, you have to let time run its course."</p><p>"Very well, thank you, Doctor."</p><p>His Master releases Keith, and he gets onto the floor, ready to return to their rooms. </p><p>"Oh, if I may just add?" the woman pipes up.</p><p>"Yes?" </p><p>"They will need to be treated...gently, now, as they are in a fragile state. If you want the pleasure, you will have to find another," she says. </p><p>"Of course. But that will no longer be necessary, now you have given me the good news."</p><p>His Master exits abruptly, and Keith follows, pretending he doesn't hear the sad sigh from the woman as he crawls after his Master. <br/>
She doesn't need to take pity, on him. He was meant to be like this. </p><p>But the positive test is worrying him, because he doesn't know what they were testing <em>for</em>, and his Master has not enlightened him.</p>
<hr/><p>It's been fifty three weeks, and Keith thinks he's figured it out.</p><p>He's ill. He's tested positive for some sort of illness, or disease.</p><p>His Master has returned to his old ways, though he treats Keith like something even more fragile, hardly applying any pressure when he embraces him or kisses him. He still feeds Keith nutritious things, though, and that's where the problems start. </p><p>Because Keith keeps being sick. </p><p>Every morning he's waking up with a churning in his stomach, barely crawling out of bed before he vomits, heaving and gasping as it feels like his stomach is trying to tear out of his body. His Master is quick to soothe him, rubbing his back as he's sick, but offers no explanation to his illness, and almost seems <em>pleased</em> that Keith is throwing up.</p><p>That thought just makes him more sick. </p><p>He's losing his appetite, finding it harder to take the food offered to him, but his Master is practically forcing it in, so he has to eat it, even though he knows he'll just be sick the next morning.</p><p>He wishes someone would tell him <em>why</em> he's ill, how <em>serious</em> it is, but his Master doesn't seem to think him capable of comprehending such things. </p><p>(Maybe his Master is right, but surely confusion is better than this unknown?)</p><p>His Master has stopped making him crawl everywhere, too, and has taken to carrying him, usually from the bed to the couch to the throne to the bath and back to the bed again. He's no longer chained at the throne, and instead of the hard floor, he now has a cushion to sit on, which he does so willingly, as with all other things. </p><p>When his Master takes him to bed, he still keeps Keith naked, but wears shorts himself, and has taking to lying beside Keith, running his hands down him and pressing gentle kisses, his touches always seeming to focus around Keith's stomach, which Keith dislikes because it's very <em>tender</em>, and even the softest touch <em>hurts</em>. Even when he whines, trying to express his discomfort, his Master doesn't seem to understand.</p><p>"I'm so proud of you, sweetheart," his Master whispers, but Keith is too tired and worried to feel happy at those soft words. </p>
<hr/><p>It's been sixty weeks, and Keith knows something is very wrong.</p><p>He's sick less, now, only occasionally, but his stomach is...not right. He thought he was gaining weight, at first, but now it seems to have just swollen. It's a weird swelling, though, doesn't feel soft to touch, it's more solid.</p><p>And for some reason, it makes his Master happy. </p><p>"You look so very beautiful," he comments regularly, and he runs his hand over the swollen area, sometimes when Keith is clothed, sometimes rubbing the bare skin, which just feels even more wrong. At night, his Master will press a gentle kiss to his forehead, and then to his stomach, which Keith just doesn't understand. He's clearly ill, isn't he? And the swelling is a sign of illness? So why is his Master happy? </p><p>Does he...want Keith to be ill? </p><p>Some of his confusion must show, as his Master tells him that his body is just going through a few changes, but everything is natural, it's just a side effect of his illness.</p><p>"It makes you all the more beautiful, though," his Master adds, pressing little kisses to Keith's neck. </p><p>Keith...isn't convinced, and he thinks his Master is hiding something, but he doesn't question. </p><p>His Master doesn't let him move by himself at all, now, even more insistent on carrying him everywhere, taking care to not knock Keith's swollen stomach. He doesn't take Keith up to the throne, either, which Keith doesn't mind, leaving him dozing on either the couch or in bed. Both places are comfortable, and Keith is just so <em>tired</em> lately. He feels weak, unable to move much for himself due to his Master's weird possessive behaviour - after all, the swelling would make crawling more difficult, but not <em>impossible</em> - and he doesn't have the patience for his Master's croons and touches.</p><p>He doesn't really want them, just wants to be <em>alone</em>, for some weird reason. He used to crave the touch, used to feel sick without it, used to want nothing more than his Master's attention.</p><p>But since his Master went <em>inside</em> him, something changed, and he sometimes likes the touches but more often than not, now, he'd rather be alone.</p><p>He doesn't understand <em>why</em>, but then, he doesn't really understand <em>anything</em>, now. </p><p>And he frequently finds himself wishing that he did. </p>
<hr/><p>It's been sixty four weeks, and Keith is exhausted, but he can't get back to sleep, and just lies awake in bed in the morning. </p><p>There's a knock at the door, and Keith tenses, but keeps his eyes closed, pretending he's asleep.</p><p>"Come in," his Master says, and he hears the door creak open. </p><p>"Is now a bad time?" a feminine voice asks. </p><p>"No, not at all. My sweetheart is fast asleep. Thanks for coming, Acxa."</p><p>Keith dozes, dipping in and out of the conversation between his Master and 'Acxa', not really listening until he suddenly feels the rush of air on his swollen stomach as his Master pulls the covers down.</p><p>"-shaping up nicely, isn't he?" his Master remarks. </p><p>"Yes," Acxa replies, voice a little strained, "How long until the baby is due?" </p><p>Keith's mind blanks, and he doesn't hear his Master's response. </p><p>... <em>Baby...?</em></p><p>"What are you going to do?" Acxa asks then, "I mean, you can't have someone who thinks they're a pet act as the mother. Didn't you think that through, Lotor?" </p><p>"Of course I did. And my sweetheart is the perfect one to bear my child."</p><p>
  <em>WHAT?</em>
</p><p>"But why? Surely there are many others out there who didn't need any modifications-" </p><p>"Ah, but Acxa, he already had a womb and all the relevant parts. He's intersex. Or, to put it better, he's an omega. And I needed an omega, because only an omega can bear an alpha. My child must still have my strong, alpha bloodline. And omegas are so very rare, now."</p><p>Keith's mind is spinning, but he manages to keep listening. </p><p>"Then why did you take him as a <em>pet</em>?"</p><p>"I didn't know at first, until one of my doctors looked him over. He wasn't actively presenting, you see. But, well, the proof that he is an omega is before you now!" His Master sounds almost mocking. </p><p>"So you decided to use him," Acxa says flatly, "And what now? What happens after the birth?" </p><p>"Simple. I take the child, and I raise him, like my father raised me. I did not have a mother, and neither will my child. As for my sweetheart... I will give him time to recover, but I do not intend to just have the one. No, as soon as he is able, I will try for the next."</p><p>Keith feels sick to his core, and he wonders how he didn't see any of this before... He knew he was being used but he just didn't understand to what extent-</p><p>"But won't he notice the child is gone?" </p><p>"Acxa, the poor thing doesn't even know he's pregnant."</p><p><em>I do now</em>, Keith thinks darkly.</p><p>"I tried to explain it to him-"</p><p>
  <em>No you didn't! </em>
</p><p>"-but he lacks the mental capacity to understand. He won't know any different."</p><p>"So you're just using him to get a child, then you'll lock him away until you can use him again? Lotor, that's...that's <em>vile</em>!" Acxa shouts.</p><p>"You said it yourself, he's a <em>pet</em>. He's not a person. Omegas are meant to be breeding machines. Though if you disagree with my methods...you know where the door is." His Master's voice is low and threatening, and for a silent moment, Keith fears for Acxa. </p><p>But then she sighs, "See you in the meeting?" </p><p>"Of course, I'm coming now. I doubt my sweetheart will wake, he's been sleeping most of these days."</p><p>Keith feels his Master press a kiss to his forehead, then his stomach, before leaving the room. He listens to hear the doors click and footsteps fade, before he sits up, gasping and clutching at his swollen stomach as it sends nausea through him.</p><p>No, not his swollen stomach. </p><p>His baby bump. </p><p>His <em>baby</em>.</p><p>Keith doesn't know how he was oblivious to it before, but now everything makes so much sense. The sickness, the swelling, the feeling of something inside him... And before that, his Master inside him... </p><p>Oh. <em>Oh. </em></p><p>His Master was trying to get him <em>pregnant. </em></p><p>
  <em>And he wants to do it again... He's going to take my baby and lock me away, then come and hurt me again until I get pregnant again...and then it will repeat, and repeat, and repeat... </em>
</p><p>The very thought makes Keith want to cry, because that is a future he doesn't want. <br/>
He...he thought he was safe with his Master. He thought he was cared for. He thought he was meant to submit. </p><p>
  <em>Omegas are meant to be breeding machines. </em>
</p><p>He might be a pet, but he's <em>not</em> a machine.</p><p>He... He needs a different Master. He needs to get away from this one. </p><p>Keith doesn't know how long his Master will be gone, doesn't know what he can do, but he can't just sit around, not now he knows the truth. Shakily, he reaches one foot to the floor, then the other, standing on his one two feet for the first time in a long time.</p><p>Then he takes a shaky step forward. Then another. Then another.</p><p>One hand cups around his baby bump, the other braces against the wall for support.</p><p>Somehow, miraculously, he makes it out of the bedroom, and shuffles down through the empty throne room, along to the door he knows leads to the doctor's place. </p><p>Tentatively, he pushes it, gasping when it opens. </p><p>The doctor looks up, and her eyes widen as she takes him in. "What are you doing here?" she exclaims, "Where's Lotor?" </p><p>Keith wets his lips, wanting desperately to communicate but he doesn't know <em>how-</em></p><p>
  <em>No, I do. I talked. Ages ago, but I talked. </em>
</p><p>He opens his mouth, and nothing comes out, but then he clears his throat and whispers hoarsely, "I know."</p><p>She blinks. "You... You talk?" Then she catches the meaning of his words, and something in her face softens, as she closes the door, then motions for Keith to sit down on the bed. He does so, and she then puts a blanket over his lower body, covering some of his nakedness that he wasn't even aware of.</p><p>"So," she says, "I'm guessing you realised something was happening, and that's why you're here?" </p><p>He nods. </p><p>"And I assume that Lotor doesn't know?" </p><p>He nods again.</p><p>"Okay," she exhales, "I don't know where to start, or how much you understand-" </p><p>"I do," he manages to say, "I un- un-" </p><p>Thankfully, she gets it. "You understand. Okay. I'm sorry about all this, then. You didn't want it?"</p><p>He shakes his head. </p><p>"I... I wouldn't feel comfortable with getting rid of the baby, I'm sorry," she says, and Keith's eyes widen. </p><p>
  <em>Get rid of...my baby?</em>
</p><p>"No!" he gasps, folding his hands protectively over his bump, "I, I keep."</p><p>"Sure, that's fine, of course."</p><p>There's an awkward silence, and Keith struggles to think of the words to express how he feels, and what he heard.</p><p>He tries. </p><p>"Master," he stumbles over the word, "want...take baby. Leave me. Then when I...heal...he use me. Get new baby. I hear this."</p><p>The doctor's eyes widen. "Oh shit, I knew things were bad but... I didn't realise it was this bad... And you didn't either, did you? Shit, he really fucked you up."</p><p>Keith just sighs. "I...want safe. For baby. Pro- pro - pro - tect baby."</p><p>"You want to leave," she rightly deduces. <br/>
Keith nods. </p><p>"I'll see what I can do," the doctor says, "But you need to go back, before he comes. I'll try and get you both out, okay?"</p><p>"Tha-nk you," Keith manages a smile, before the doctor helps him stand, and he shuffles back into the bedroom. Then he lies back down in the bed, and not a minute too soon, as he hears his Master return. </p><p>"Aw, still sleeping, sweetheart?" </p><p>Keith fakes a yawn, and opens his eyes sleepily, gazing up at his Master with a look he hopes conveys adoration. It seems to work, as his Master croons something then climbs onto the bed and kisses him softly.</p><p>But really, Keith just feels dislike. No, stronger than that. </p><p>Hatred. </p>
<hr/><p>It's been sixty seven weeks and Keith is <em>sick</em>.</p><p>Sick of pretending, sick of faking that he's still his Master's little obedient, submissive pet, sick of acting like he's unaware of what's going on with his body.</p><p>The baby has taken to kicking him, now, something that his Master is thankfully not aware of, and when he's sleeping, Keith lies there awake, cradling his bump, silently promising his baby that they're going to get out of here. Both of them, away from his Master. </p><p>If he stays, his Master will take his baby away, and Keith won't allow that. </p><p>But because he's hardly sleeping at night, he's tired all through the day, and his Master is leaving him more and more just to sleep. Often his Master will carry him to the couch and lie him down, Keith's head in his Master's lap, and Keith dozes as his Master plays with his hair and croons sweet nothings.</p><p>He tolerates it, but he <em>doesn't</em> want his Master to touch him. He can't risk fighting, though, can't risk hurting his baby. </p><p>When he wakes, he's still on the couch but his Master is gone, and the room is completely silent. Keith sits up, wincing as the baby kicks again, and rubs his bump.</p><p>"Hey," someone says, and Keith jumps, panicking for a moment before he sees it's the female doctor. </p><p>"Sorry," she quickly adds, "We don't have much time before Lotor gets back. I assume you still want to leave?" </p><p>Keith nods, and struggles to his feet. He's taking to walking when his Master is gone, but his legs aren't really strong enough to carry his weight for long.</p><p>"Good," the doctor says, "Follow me." She immediately heads off, and Keith stumbles after her, his bare feet thankfully finding some traction on the ground. They go through an unfamiliar door, and it's cold, Keith glad that he's wearing a slightly thicker dress today, though his arms and legs below the knees are still exposed. </p><p>"Hurry," she urges, and Keith tries to walk faster, only picking up the pace a little. Still, he manages to keep going, only stopping when the doctor pauses, too.</p><p>"I've programmed a pod for you. Once you're safely out of our range, it will send out a distress signal, and you'll be picked up...hopefully by people who can help you. There's an IV in there and I'll fix you up to it quickly, so it will keep you hydrated."</p><p>Keith just nods, following the doctor when she moves again, trying not to get distracted by all the weird structures and objects all around him.</p><p>"Here's the pod," she whispers, pressing something that makes it open. It's small, but she helps Keith in, and he's able to lie down quite comfortably. The doctor puts something sharp in his arm, connected to a tube, then puts a thick blanket over him. </p><p>"Stay safe," she murmurs, "You and the baby."</p><p>"Thank you," he rasps.</p><p>Then the pod closes, Keith is plunged into darkness, and he feels a sudden acceleration, sending him away from his Master. </p><p>"We be okay," he whispers, cradling his baby bump, "I protect you. I promise."</p><p>Now he just has to wait, and hope that his Master doesn't come looking for him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>There will be at least another fic in this series. Featuring the paladins!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>